Angela Winchester
by writinginmyjeans
Summary: She closed her eyes, praying that this was a dream. Dean was not dead. Sam was not crying. She had not just lost a part of herself. Her prayers were never answered. x SisterFic x - ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: To the person who made this story possible, Flaca514. Without you, there wouldn't have been this story. So, thank you. :)

* * *

**

_September 2005_

"Promise me you'll be safe. Please, Angela."

On a normal occasion, her brother's pleading voice would have immediately made her look up at him because, well, he was Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester did not plead or beg. On a normal occasion, she would have melted at the sight of desperation on her brother's face and then she would have nodded and given in to his orders or demands. But this was no normal occasion. Instead, she was too mad, too upset to even feel anything for her brother.

"Angela, please."

13-year-old Angela Winchester glared at her oldest brother and for a moment, she almost uttered the word she knew would bring him out of his misery but she caught herself just in time. Instead, she clenched her jaw like she always did when she was angry and turned away from him.

Dean resisted the urge to yell at the teenager. Yelling at her would not do either of them any good even if the silence in his car was killing him. He chanced a glance at his sister and not for the first time, he wondered if he was making the right decision and wishing that she'd at least yell or say something. However, when she spoke ten minutes later, Dean wished she never did.

"Sam and Dad left. I should have known it would be soon before you did too," she sneered. Dean gripped his steering wheel tighter.

"That's not fair, Angela. You know I'm doing this to protect you."

"Will you please explain to me how leaving me with old strangers be protecting me?" she raised her voice, practically shaking with fury.

"Claire and Paul Weber are retired hunters, Angela. You'll be safe with them," he tried explaining again.

"But I want to be safe with you," the young girl whispered and for the first time since Dean had dropped the news of him having no choice but to leave her with some other hunters, he finally caught the glimpse of sorrow and fear in his sister.

Sighing, he gently took his sister's hand, ignoring the voice of Sam teasing him for starting a chick-flick moment in his head. "I have to find Dad. And you know I can't risk your safety. Just promise me you'll try your hardest to be safe, okay? Please?"

She couldn't resist it any longer. She looked up at her brother, swallowed up the pain rising in her chest and nodded her head. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know if I should or should not continue this story. Thanks! :D**


	2. Angela Weber

_September 2006_

"Angel?"

The voice on the other end of the line made her sit up and her breath hitched. A genuine small smile graced her face for the first time in a year and Angela couldn't help but let the small tears of happiness gather in her eyes.

"D-Dad?"

It was too good to be true.

"It's me, Angela. How are you, darling?"

She let out a shaky laugh, "Oh, Daddy, you just made my whole year better. I'm so glad you're safe. Are you with Dean? How did he finally found you? Have you kill –"

On the other end of the line, John Winchester let out a strangled chuckle and Angela immediately stopped her questions. Something was not right.

She gripped the phone tighter to her ear, "Dad? You're okay, right? Dean's okay?"

"Your brother's going to be fine, Angela."

Her heart sank. "Going to be? What do you mean? Dean's hurt?"

"Angela, I need you to listen to me, okay? Please," John's pleading voice stopped her never-ending questions and Angela felt the tears of panic gathering in her eyes as fear consumed her entire body. "Never stray away from your brothers, you hear me? No matter how angry you are at them, you call them to let them know that you're okay and to know that they're okay, understand?"

"Yes, sir," she gulped, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Wait, brothers? Sam was with them?

"And I'm sorry."

"Dad, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on," she was begging him now, desperate for any information. She couldn't think of anything else and when Claire Weber entered her room, she took no notice.

"Everything is going to be fine, Angela. I promise. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for not being the father you deserve, okay? And that I love you and your brothers so much."

"Dad, you're the best father in the world, okay?" the tears in her eyes were sliding down her cheeks at this point and she took a deep breath before continuing, "Dad, whatever you're going to do, please don't do it. If it involves you getting hurt or losing your life, promise me you won't do it. Please."

It was so silent on the other end of the line that Angela wondered if her father was still there. But then he spoke the five words that broke her heart.

"I love you, Angela. Bye."

And he hung up just like that.

_A few hours later…_

"Pick up our phone, damn it."

She cursed her brother for the hundredth time that day. She needed to tell Dean about her father's nerve-wrecking phone call, to tell him to stop whatever her father was thinking of doing. If only the moron would pick up his damn phone.

"A-Angela?"

She stopped pacing, the soft and broken voice on the other end of the line freezing her to her spot.

"Sam? What are you doing with Dean's phone?"

"He's gone, Ange."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"W-Who?"

"Dad. He's dead."

And her world turned black.

_A day later…_

Dean wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders, an action he knew comforted her. Or, at least it used to. Angela just shrugged him off, glaring at the fire burning her father's body. Her two brothers shared a look at her obvious dislike for them at the moment.

"Did Dad say anything to you?" Sam asked.

"No."

"You're lying," Angela turned to face her brother, so much anger and hurt blazing in her eyes that Dean almost took a step back. Sam just gave her a confused look. "Dad told you something you're not telling us. You can lie to Sam but you can't lie to me, Dean."

Dean clenched his jaw, his temper rising as he glared back at his sister. "Back off, Angela. You haven't seen or been with me for a year. Things change."

"Really? And whose fault is that?" she hissed.

"Alright, that's enough, you two," Sam took a step to be between the glaring siblings and could not help but give a pleading face to the Webers who had just made their way to the Winchesters. Angela turned her attention to the tall guy.

"Stay out of this, Sam. You were in college, remember? Things change," she mimicked her brother's earlier tone. Dean stormed past Sam and stood mere inches away from her.

"Don't talk to him like that," he growled.

Angela just scoffed and turned away from him. As she walked towards the Webers' car, she heard Dean shouting at her.

"ANGELA MARY WINCHESTER! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW."

She paused in her tracks, her father's words echoing in her mind.

_Never stray away from your brothers._

Slowly, she turned to face her brothers.

"It's Angela Weber from now on."

Well, her father was a real bastard for leaving her anyway, wasn't he?

She kept her face free of emotions as she stormed to the car, never looking back at her brothers. And when she was finally in the car did she then let her tears out.

* * *

A/N: So, Angela is not the sweet girl from Twilight yet, but she will be soon. Until then, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks! :D


	3. Screwed Up

_Three months later…_

3 months. It's been 3 months since she left her brothers, since she declared herself a Winchester and since she stopped talking unless she really needed to. People at her school had thought her to be shy or arrogant but Angela just didn't give a damn. She didn't feel like talking to anyone and that was her problem not theirs.

Ironically, the only people she really talked to were the Webers, the people she had most hated in the first place. Over the past eight months since she left her real family, the Webers had been so kind, so understanding. She'd discovered her passion for writing and photograph with Claire, escaped the reality of the situation she was in during Paul's intense trainings and laughed with them during their family time. They were the reason she could always get through her day without crying.

On the days she did cry though, she'd lock herself in her room, hang on to the only torn and tattered picture she had of her brothers and father and just let her tears out. She wouldn't come out of her room until she was sure that there were no more tears left to be shed and her desire to call Dean or e-mail Sam, to tell them how sorry she really was, was out of her system.

On days her desire did get the better of her, though, she'd send her e-mails to Sam, only for them to never be replied. Her calls to Dean often went answered and to his voice-mail. At the end of those days, she'd just throw her phone across the room in anger or slam her laptop down, more broken and distant from her brothers than ever.

* * *

_May 2007_

Something wasn't right. She could just feel it. She hadn't felt that way in almost a year and Angela was scared. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and Angela dashed from her school bus and into the house she now called her home. She screamed for Paul and Claire.

When she received no reply, she screamed again.

Nothing.

Her heart raced faster than it ever did and Angela grabbed the phone to call Claire's mobile. Oh god, if something happened to the Webers, she knew she'd go mad.

On the third ring, she swore her heart almost stopped beating when the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

The sound of her guardian's voice brought relief to her even if the feeling that something wasn't right still consumed her.

"Oh, thank god! Claire, are you alright? Where's Paul? Where are you? Why aren't you guys home? You're always home!" she was on the verge of hysteria, her mind in a state of panic.

"Angela dear, calm down. We ran out of vegetables and I went to get some. Paul went to the bank to run some errands. Is everything alright?" Claire Weber asked concernedly.

Like she had done so often in the past few months, Angela confided, "Something's not right, Claire. I can just feel it."

She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line and couldn't help but flinch. Her 'feelings' were usually right and Claire and Paul knew it.

"Have you called your brothers?"

Claire's question made her flinch and the panic that had been eased earlier after hearing Claire's voice came rushing in to take over her body once again. No, please, no. Anybody but her brothers.

"I'm calling them now. Can you please call Paul and get home as fast you can? Please?" she asked quietly, her voice filled with plead. Claire promised to and they hung up.

Angela took a deep breath as her hands started shaking. She had given up on calling her brothers a long time ago since they'd never picked up their phones. This time, though, her hands shook as she dialed the all-too-familiar number and her heart started racing as the phone started ringing.

As usual, it just rang and rang.

She cursed and slammed down her phone. Who else could she possibly call to get a hold of those idjits?

_Bobby_.

"Bobby? It's Angela," she said briskly once she knew the phone on the other end of the line had been answered. Without waiting for a response from her late father's friend, she continued, "Can you please tell me how I can contact Dean and Sam?"

She heard Booby sigh on the other end of the line.

"They're here, darling. But I really don't think that Dean can talk to anyone right now."

"Well, then pass the phone to Sam. Please, Bobby, this is important."

"Sam can't answer the phone too, Angela."

The worry already building up in her rose to a whole new level. "Why not?"

"I'm so sorry, Angela," she heard Bobby's voice breaking and gripped the phone closer to her ear. "Sam… He was stabbed and he... He didn't make it, honey. I'm so sorry."

The phone in her hands dropped and she fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face. No, God, please. Not her Sammy.

* * *

_Three days later…_

"I can't believe I'm responding to the calls of a teenager," a teenage boy smirked as he made his way towards Angela. He was handsome but his eyes were as black as coal, just like any other demon she had met. She kept her head held up and glared at him.

"You know what I'm here for. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Ah, there's that Winchester arrogance I was looking for. Unfortunately for you, honey, I don't really know what I'm here for. But since you've trapped me, why not fill me in?" his smirked at her, unaffected by the fact that he was confined to his little "cage".

Angela glared at him harder, his cockiness making her blood boil even hotter than it already was and her previous fears no longer felt. "I want you to bring my brother back. I'll do whatever it takes."

The demon in front of her laughed and Angela whipped out her knife and pressed it against his neck, her hands tight gripping his shirt and her face mere inches away from him. A flicker of fear crossed the teenager's face and Angela smirked, satisfied that she was in control.

"Don't screw with me, alright? I want my Sam back. Now," she hissed. The demon rolled his eyes, annoyance replacing the fear.

"Honey, as much as I want to seal the deal and have your luscious lips on mine, I can't make a deal that's already been sealed," he said lazily.

Angela loosened her grip on him, although it wasn't enough to let him go. "What do you mean?"

For a second, she thought she saw a hint of compassion on the demon's face but she knew she was mistaken when one of mockery was evident. "Oh, poor little girlie Winchester. She doesn't even know her dead brother is alive again and that her other brother only has a year left."

The blade pressed harder against his skin and as blood trickled from the wound, the demon just rolled his eyes. "Why don't you take your anger out on the people who really deserve it, Winchester? Like, oh, I don't know. How about the brothers that abandoned you into the care of retired hunters? Or the father who deserted and never really gave a damn about you? Yeah, word gets around a lot, girlie. Especially about you and your brothers."

"Or how about I just exorcise you so that the poor teenager you possessed can go back to his real life?"

The demon snorted. "He wouldn't have a life."

"So you already killed him. Well, then you deserve to go to hell even more now, don't you?" she scowled. "Take me instead of Dean."

"I can't, alright? We lowly demons have strict orders not to make any deals with any Winchesters anymore. As much as I want to seal this deal, I can't."

Angela pressed the blade even harder.

"Well, aren't you a little bitch?" the demon grunted. "Look, you got whatever information you wanted, so just let me go, alright? I have a policy about not hitting girls."

Angela let go of him, knowing that if she stayed any longer, her emotions would betray her. She rolled her eyes as a cocky smirk graced his face once more and turned around to leave.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" the demon yelled.

Angela turned back to look at him, her own sinister grin making it's way onto her face. "I'm sure someone will find you."

"You little bitch! When I get my hands on you, I'll fu –"

Angela left, chuckling to herself for the next few steps away before the reality of the situation hit her.

Sam was back, Dean was dying and she had no idea what she could do to help them. This was so screwed up.

* * *

She drove back home to find a familiar car in the Weber's driveway. Her heart raced as she sprinted into the house, unwilling to let herself hope. She should have, though.

"Oh, thank God!"

The first thing she felt were her oldest brother's strong arms wrapped around her small, petite frame. Dean was crushing her but Angela just closed her eyes in her brother's embrace, relief and solace taking over her as she hugged him back. When Dean finally let her go, she turned to Sam.

"Hey, Angel," he smiled and Angela rushed towards him, the tears that had threatened to fall finally streaming down her cheeks freely as she hugged her giant brother and muttered her apologies. She had came so close to losing them and she'd be damned if she let it happen again.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Angela, are you alright?" Dean's voice brought her out of her breakdown and she turned to glare daggers at him, her hands on her hips. She felt a sense of satisfaction when she saw her both her big brothers take a step backwards and made a mental note to thank the Webers for leaving the room to give them some privacy.

"No, I am definitely _not_ alright. Three days ago, I find out from Bobby that my brother died from a stab wound. An hour ago, I found out from a crossroad demon, of all the son of bitches in the world to find out from, that my supposedly dead brother had been resurrected and the brother that brought me up only has one fucking year left. I am not alright because when I tried to save my older brother, the demon wouldn't deal with me. So, all in all, my brother is going to hell in a year and there's nothing I can do about it. So, no. I am not okay, okay?" she screamed.

Dean stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, an action that comforted her immensely. "You will be alright, you hear me? And I need you to promise me that you won't go looking for any other demons to make any other deals with, okay?"

Angela gently pushed his hands away. "Dean, if it was me with one year left, you would have done everything in your power to save me. So, I can't make you that promise. I won't."

She felt Sam's arm around her shoulders. "She's right, Dean."

Dean smiled sadly at them. "Damn those stubborn Winchester genes, huh?"

Angela ginned, "So, does this mean that the back of the Impala is my room again?"

"Only if you want it, Angel. We talked to the Webers. They said they were okay with it as long as you call them to let them know you're okay every week."

"You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

* * *

"I thought I told you never to trust a Winchester," an amused voice chuckled and the demon turned around to roll his eyes at his companion.

"Are you going to get me out or not?" he asked, annoyed.

"Patience, Ben. I'm trying to teach you, my dear friend, a lesson here. Never trust a hunter. Especially not the female ones."

"Shut up, Mike."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone remember Ben from the Twilight books? So, just to clear things up, I kinda mixed the book and movie together. The timeline of this story is movie-wise whereas the characters are according to the books. Please review and tell me what you think! Angela needs some alone time with her brothers, am I right? Should Ben and Mike make another appearance? Tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Dean is gone, isn't he?

**_October 2007_**

Knowing that you're about to lose your brother does many things to a person. Many don't give a damn. If it was a person's time to die, then what else could one do? Others would go to the ends of the earth to find a cure, prolong or find other ways to avoid being faced with the prospect of losing a person so dear to her. Angela fell into the latter category, despite knowing but not daring to acknowledge that if Lilith got her filthy hands on Dean, there was nothing any of them would be able to do to stop the demon bitch from taking her brother.

Five months. It'd been five months since she rejoined her brothers on the road and claimed the backseat her bedroom to be the backseat of the Impala again. Five months since Dean made the deal to save Sam. Five months since she and Sam started pulling all-nighters, compiling and doing as much research as they could. It frustrated her that their efforts had all only gone to waste as information they collected were information they already knew thanks to their father's journal.

The lack of information did not deter her or Sam, though. If anything, it motivated them to keep trying. That was why she found herself with a torchlight at the back of the Impala alone as Sam had rushed into a hotel to grab Dean so that they could continue with their long journey.

"You alone, sweetheart?" a sleek voice asked from the outside and Angela narrowed her eyes at the intruder. She put her hand in her pocket, and got out of the car from the other side after she was assured that she was not unarmed.

"What do you want?" she hissed, her hand dangerously close to her pocket and the teenage boy in front of her chuckled, his once beautiful brown orbs turning black as he stepped towards her closer. It was the same demon she had tortured to initially trade souls with five months ago.

"Oh, I want a lot of things, Winchester," he sneered as they started circling each other. "Revenge for your foul play that night. You and your brothers dead. I want my best friend to stop joking about how a girl outsmarted me."

Angela stood rooted to the ground, not moving forward because she was not stupid but not moving backward either because she knew that would have shown the demon her heart was racing too fast. "What? Demons are sexist now?"

"Hardly. I just came here to offer you a deal," the demon shrugged.

"Listen, you asshole. My – "

"The name's Ben, Winchester."

"Listen, you fucktard," Angela was growling now, her dagger in her tiny fists as she glared at the demon she had now deemed her number one enemy. "You told me the other day that you can no longer deal with Winchesters."

"Since when have demons followed rules?" Ben waved off her question. "Here's the deal. I become your family's guardian demon. Whatever happens down there, I'll let you know. "

Angela opened her mouth to reply, and when she realized that she had nothing to say, asked, "What's the catch?"

The demon smirked. "You'll find out in time. So do we have a deal?"

Angela shook her head. "No, we don't."

Ben shrugged. "Your loss. You might have been able to even have a chance of saving your brother with me."

Before she could open her mouth to question him, to even beg him to help her, she found herself alone. Again.

* * *

"Dean, let me see your knife."

"What for?"

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

Dean laughed as Angela snorted and Sam frustratedly ran a hand through his hair.

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam."

"That's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean," Sam whined.

"As if you didn't know it existed, Sammy," Angela rolled her eyes and Dean smirked at her from the rearview mirror. Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Damn, his siblings were annoying.

* * *

**_May 2008_**

"I'm sorry. I mean, this is all my fault. I know that. What you're doing...it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

Angela stopped pretending that she was not listening and turned to her brothers, eyes wide as she looked from one brother to the other. She felt her heart ached when Dean looked at her, the eyes he had inherited from his mother so full of sorrow.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked and Angela struggled to keep her tears at bay, knowing that she wouldn't be helping anyone if she started sobbing.

"Remember what Dad taught you both, okay?" Dean gripped her hand tight and tried to smile assuringly. It didn't work. How can it when they all knew the inevitable was happening? "Hey, remember what I taught you."

Angela buried her head into her oldest brother's chest and felt another pair of strong arms around her. She risked looking at both of them and not for the first time, she cursed the forces responsible for bringing such pain to her family, to the strongest people she knew.

Her brothers. So strong, so together… so broken.

* * *

"You're staying with Bobby," Sam grunted and Angela whirled around from the Impala to glare at him.

"No, I am not."

"He's right," Dean put his hands on his hips. "It's too dangerous."

"Bobby is not babysitting me!" she cried.

"I'm not. I'm going too," Bobby said and Angela smiled smugly at her brothers. It fell when Bobby continued, "You'll be safe in the house though. Rufus should be here soon."

She stubbornly pushed past them and tried taking her place in the car, only to scream when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her out. She kicked and screamed as Dean and Sam brought her to the house.

"Dean, please," she begged as tears leaked through her eyes. "You can't leave me here, please. Not now."

Her older brother shook his head and Angela glared at the both of them when Sam handcuffed her to the computer table.

He excused himself from the living room, placing the key on the kitchen table and returned to find Angela still begging Dean to release her. Dean just shook his head, kissed her forehead and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You'll take care of Sammy, won't you?" he whispered and Angela tearfully shook her head.

"You're going to take care of both of us, Dean. Please. Don't –"

He walked away from her pleas and Angela sobbed as she leaned her head against the wall. Sam felt his heart breaking and walked over to her.

"Don't let him out of your sight, Sammy," she sniffed, defeated and tired and Sam could only nod. He kissed his sister on the cheek, her last words to him before he shut the front door echoing in his head.

"Please don't let Dean die."

* * *

"Handcuffed huh, Winchester? Kinky."

Angela looked up and her heart raced when she saw who it was. Damn it, how the hell did he get through Bobby's protection?

"What do you want Ben?" she growled, praying that he wouldn't be able to see through her act.

Ben merely rolled his eyes. "Watch the arrogance level, Winchester. Considering you're going to owe me big time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't have much manners, does she?" another voice spoke and Angela gulped discreetly when another teenage boy entered the room with the key Sam had left in his hands. The boy looked at Angela and his eyes clouded with desire when he set his eyes on her. They travelled and Angela fought the urge to puke when they stayed on her chest longer than necessary. "She's fucking fine isn't she?"

"Don't bother, Mike," Ben drawled boredly as he sat on the couch and crossed his legs. "We're here to take you to your brothers."

"What?"

"We take you to your brothers. Kill Lilith and any demon that gets in the way," Ben folded his arms across his chest.

"What's the catch?" she asked, knowing that no matter what the answer was, she would still be following them.

"Your life for Dean's," Ben shurgged and Angela paid. "The real catch is that you're going to have to do it yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"So do we have a deal?" Mike asked and looked as though he would have jumped high into the ceiling when Angela nodded helplessly.

"Only if Dean is saved." Of course, she'd agree. This was Dean they were talking about. He was worth it.

Ben grinned and walked towards her when Mike stopped him. "I want a taste of Winchester first."

"Fuck you," Angela said.

Ben chuckled humorlessly when Mike answered, "Don't mind if I do."

As Mike drew nearer to her, she couldn't help but curse Rufus for stopping by the bar she knew he couldn't have resisted if he thought she would be safe. She stuck out her chin defiantly as Mike raised his hand to touch her.

"Touch me and I'll cut your balls off," she glared at him. Mike rolled his eyes again and touched her anyway, caressing her cheek as he brought his face closer to hers. Her breathing laboured and she could see his eyes cloud with something other than his usual demonic aura. Something she'd seen in the eyes of women who looked at Dean. She blinked when Mike came closer and closer, his hands moving to her waist as his eyes closed. She looked at the other end of the room pleadingly but Ben just raised his eyebrow at her, as if challenging her to stop it herself.

Desperate for Mike to let go, and not seeing that Ben was stepping forward to stop Mike's lust fest when his friend's hands had moved upwards, Angela did the only thing she could think of. She brought her knee up and shoved it into the space between his legs.

Mike howled as he leapt away from her, glaring at her as he held his groin.

Satisfied, it was Angela's turn to smirk. "I always wanted to try that out. Would it hurt a demon as much as it hurts a normal human man?" Mike's eyes watered as he showed her his middle finger. "Guess it's worse for you then."

"You bitch," he wheezed as he grabbed her by the hair, only to be flung across the room when Ben punched him.

Mike growled when Ben boredly said, "Why don't you listen to your own advice and stay away from female hunters, huh?"

Angela frowned when Ben uncuffed her. Hoping that they'd forgotten about the deal, she walked around to grab her things, only stopping when a strong arm pulled her towards him and crashed his lips into hers.

Her mind reeled as she dropped her things on the floor and could only stare when Ben smirked and told her that he'd be waiting outside.

You know what they say about you never forgetting your first kiss? Well, how could Angela when her first kiss had been with a demon to seal a deal to save her brother from the pits of hell?

* * *

They were too late. She wasn't going to hell. Dean was. Heck, he probably already was there.

She froze at the entrance of the room, at the sight of Sam clutching Dean's mangled body towards him, crying for the brother he had lost. Slowly, she made her way towards them, not realising that Ben and Bobby had entered the room. She dropped beside Sam, her hands stroking Dean's hair as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes, praying that this was a dream. Dean was not dead. Sam was not crying. She had not just lost a part of herself. She prayed that she would wake up to Dean singing to Metallica and Sam would be rolling his eyes at the old music. She prayed for Dean to just open his eyes, hug her and Sammy and assure them that everything would be okay like he always did.

Her prayers were never answered.

Bobby wanted to cremate Dean's body. Sam was the first to oppose.

"I'll bring him back," Sam says and Angela can't keep her tears at bay. Bobby insists. This time, Angela opposes, slipping her small hand into Sam's large ones and tells Bobby the same things Sam did.

Bobby keeps insisting. After his fifth try, Sam punches him.

Angela could only watch in horror when Sam threatens to kill Bobby if he burns Dean. It's the first time she sees Sam lose it. It's also the first time she sees Bobby take crap from a Winchester without retaliating.

Life without Dean is fucked up.

**_June 2008_**

A month. It had been a month since Dean died, a month since they had stayed with Bobby. A month of Sam looking through all his books to get Dean out of hell, a month of Angela sitting around, lost and confused.

Sam stomped into the house one day, muttering furiously as he pushed past her, blood on his hands. He went straight to the sink to wash it off and though Angela knew it would be stupid to talk to him in that state, she talks to him anyway.

"What happened?" she asked as she takes out the first aid box when she noticed the cuts and bruises all over Sam's body.

Sam merely grunts when she leads him to the dining table so she could take a look at the damages he was facing.

"Sam, what happened?" she asked more firmly and applied ointment on his injuries, relieved that none of them were fatal. She pressed into his cut when he didn't answer and the glare he sent her only made her shrug.

"Nobody would deal," he ran his hand thorugh his hair in frustration. His shoulders slumped and Angela could only smile sadly at him.

* * *

Sitting shotgun felt weird. It felt wrong.

"I'm going to just sit at the back," Angela muttered and Sam nodded at her in understanding. They waved goodbye at Bobby as they backed out of his house, leaving him for the first time since they lost Dean.

Two days later, Sam breaks down when Angela gets hurt in a hunt. Fifteen hours later, he announces that she's going back to the Webers. She pleads and begs him to let her stay with him, making childish promises that she would not be getting hurt. Sam packs her bags anyways.

She's not surprised when he pulls over at the Webers. She's not surprised when he wakwardly sends her off. Gone was the brother who had cared for her and in his place was a man who only prioritized getting Dean back. She glares at him when he tried to hug her so he just hands her her bag, kisses her on the forehead with a warning for her to be good and safe and leaved her in Forks.

As he reaches the car, Sam hears her cry out, "Dean told you to look after me!"

He turns to her, his eyes void of any emotion and Angela finds herself biting back tears at the person her Sammy had become.

"Dean's not here," he says, and gets into the Impala.

She calls his name one more time as he starts the engine, begging and pleading him to take him with her one last time. He shakes his head at her, gives her a rare sad smile and races away from her.

She drops to the ground. Dramatic, yes, but she knows she has the right to.

She goes back to Forks High the next day, donning on the character of a shy girl who got friendlier since her last move. She becomes friends with a girl names Jessica who is loud and girly but Angela plasters on a smile on her face anyway. She's a totally different person.

Because this was her life now. Dean was gone. Sam had left. She was no longer a hunter. She was Angela Weber, Forks High's new newspaper journalist.

She ignores the Cullens. She knows what they are. But she also knows they bring no harm. They were different. So she leaves them alone. Dean would have killed her for not eliminating the threat.

But then again, Dean wasn't here, was he?

**_July 2008_**

There's a new girl in Forks. Her name was Bella Swan and she was nice.

Angela arrived at school on Monday two weeks after Bella's arrival to find two very unwanted students in her class. She stopped and froze at the sight of Mike and Ben, both of whom were sitting beside each other, smirking at her as though they knew something she didn't. She gulped but forced herself to remain calm, knowing that they would not dare do anything stupid in the presence of a class of humans and a very powerful vampire.

"Class, as you can see, we have two new students in our class," the Chemistry teacher drawled on and on. All Angela could think about was the way Ben was staring at her. He looked, dare she say, concerned.

The two corner her after school. She was the last to leave the classroom when Mike blocked her from the exit and Ben pinned her against the wall. The Angela before Forks would have cowered inside but this Angela bravely glared at Ben.

"What do you want?"

"Ruby's gone," Ben informed her and she just rolls her eyes. He losens his grip on her when he realises that she wasn't going to be running away.

"No shit Sherlock," Angela folded her arms across her chest when he let go and allowed her the personal space a normal person appreciated.

"Look, Winchester," Ben sighed. "We need your help."

"Why?"

"Because we figured something out," Mike said and Angela had to bite her tongue to keep herself from being rude to him. "And if we don't stop it, we're all doomed."

She watched as fear clouded their eyes and couldn't help but be intrigued.

"What is it?"

"The Apocalypse."

She dropped her books and froze on the spot.

**_August 2008_**

Bobby visited her in August, almost squeezing the life out of her when he hugs her. He places his hand on her cheek and lets her know he's proud of her for moving on. She asks about Sammy. Bobby just shakes his head.

Ben and Mike enter the Weber residence just as Bobby was about to leave. Angela freezes, terrified that he'd figure out what they really were.

"Who are they?" Bobby grunts and holds out his hand for Ben to shake, which he does.

"They're my school friends, Bobby," she tells him and introduces Ben and Mike to him. The males talk as Angela and Claire head to the kitchen to clean up. Bobby announces that he needs to get Rufus's ass out of jail again half an hour later.

She walks him to his car and hugs him goodbye, kissing him on the cheek as she did so. He smiles gently at her.

"You're stronger than your brothers ever gave you credit for," he smiled and Angela hates that her heart swelled at his words. After all this time, the positive mentions of her brothers still made her feel good even when she tried so hard not to let them have that effect on her. "And maybe on my next visit, you can tell me why you're hanging out with two teenage boys."

She rolls her eyes at his words, "Are you going to braid my hair while we talk about friends, school and crushes?"

He just chuckles, tells her to take care and drives off.

"A Winchester through and through," Bobby muttered to himself as Angela's waving image got smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror.

She goes back to her house and glares at the two 'teenagers' when they stuff themselves with Claire's pie.

Angela hates to admit it, but they were starting to leave imprints in her life. She laughed at the thought of it. Sam and Dean would have killed her for being best friends with demons.

**_September 2008_**

She was in Biology class when her phone rang. She had a text message from Paul.

_Get home now._

Angela immediately packed her things and dashed out of class, muttering a quick apology to her teacher. She literally runs into Ben at the school exit.

"What's wrong?" he asks immediately and Angela could only tell him that she needed to be home fast. He takes her hand gently and leads her to his car. Angela ignores the way her heart was racing at the speed of light and it wasn't because of Claire's message.

She still had trouble trusting Mike and Ben. They were demons and demons could not be trusted. What she did believe was them telling her about the Apocalypse. She'd seen genuine fear on their faces and as they worked together over the past two months, she knew that they were right.

She had also discovered that they were two very interesting 'teenagers'. While Mike was loud and obnoxious, Ben was subtle and calm. One thing that did amaze her, however, was the loyalty they had for each other. They protected each other on missions they went on and over the past two months, they had included Angela in their bubble too. The three of them had a very strange relationship.

She sprinted into the house, Ben hot on her heels, only to find Mike pressed against the wall with a knife tilted against his neck. Blood oozled out and if it wasn't for the shock of the Mike's attacker and Paul grabbing Ben while the teenager screamed as Bobby sprinkled holy water at him, Angela would have easily freed them.

There, looking at her as though he hadn't been in hell for the past few months, was her oldest brother, giving her a smirk she had missed seeing.

"Hey, Baby Sister."

**A/N: Okay, so I know I took a very long hiatus (and I am so very much sorry for that) but I'm back now and it'd be really nice if you guys review and tell me if you still want this continued? Pretty please with Dean Winchester on top?**


	5. Lazarus Rising 1

**A/N: Yay! I managed to update this today! Hope you guys enjoy it and be sure to let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

She just stared at the brother she thought she had lost. Only slightly aware of Bobby and Paul restraining Ben and barely recognizing Mike's fear behind his calm exterior, Angela moved towards her brother slowly. When Dean turned to look at her, she caught the look of helplessness on Mike's face and snapped out of her trance, anger coursing through her veins. She continued her act, rolling her eyes in her head when the demon in Dean's body just continued waiting for her, fully expecting her to embrace him.

Damn it, where was her knife when she needed it? Oh yeah, she'd left it by the bedside table when she had deemed herself safe in Forks. She let tears water her eyes, imagining the real Dean coming back, to keep her act realistic. Then, when she was close enough and fake Dean actually held out his free hand to wrap his arm wound her, she did the one thing she knew would hurt. She kicked him on the area between his legs, knowing it'd hurt the most.

Fake Dean howled as he jumped away from Mike and Angela wasted no time in grabbing the knife he had let go and pinned him against the wall, the knife pressed against his neck. Fake Dean's eyes watered and Angela knew he wanted nothing more than to clutch his balls since she knew her knee attacks were pretty powerful, as Mike had so kindly told her when she almost hit him for the second time when he had tried pick up lines on her.

"How dare you?" she growled and punched him hard. She grabbed him by the hair, no longer aware of anyone or anything surrounding her. All she saw was red and the imposter in her brother's body. "You son of a bitch! Get out of my brother's body!"

She screamed when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and carried her away from Dean.

"Calm down, Angela!" Bobby grunted as she struggled. "It's really him."

"No, it's not!"

Bobby tightened his hold on her. "Yes, he is."

Dean sighed as he straightened himself and sliced his arm. When he bled and remained the way he was, Angela continued struggling albeit with a little less force.

"When you were ten, you hid in the trunk of the Impala so that you'd find out what me and Dad were up to. Dad was so furious when he found you that he had the both us under intense training for the next two months," Dean said softly. "I was so angry at you that night. All this time, you've thought that it was because you got me into trouble. The truth is that I was so mad at myself for not knowing you well enough to know your next move. I was furious at the fact that I would have been clueless and frozen if the ghost we hunted that night got to you."

She launched herself at Dean, hugging him as tightly as she could, never wanting to let go.

"How?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt Dean's hand on her head.

"I don't know, Ange. I really don't."

* * *

Ben rolled his eyes when Bobby tied his best friend to another chair and placed Mike beside him as Paul kept the knife at his throat. He couldn't wait for Angela to get out of her trance and release them. Being tied to a chair with holy water being sprinkled on him every once in a while was not what he was expecting when he had drove her home earlier that day,

Beside him, Mike voiced out, "Okay, this is getting kinda old."

Angela turned to them and widened her eyes when she realized the position her friends were in. She rushed towards them, and Ben couldn't help but frown when Paul stopped her from untying him.

"No, you don't understand. Paul, I can –"

"They're demons, Angela," Bobby grunted and Angela snorted.

Ben smirked at the annoyed look Angela was throwing Bobby and Paul's way. Oh, they were so going to get it.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she rolled her eyes and pushed Paul away from Mike, taking the knife away from the young demon. "They're my friends."

"You've been playing with demons?" Dean asked and Ben clenched his fists when Angela gulped and took a step back. "They stay tied."

"Dean, they would have told me if they knew something. Please –"

Dean glared at his friend and Ben wanted nothing more than to smack him so that he'd stop looking at Angela like she had done something wrong. Although, he supposed in Dean's and all the other hunters' eyes, she had.

"They stay here," Dean repeated himself. "We're leaving tomorrow. If they still insist that they don't know anything, then it's time to return their vessels back to where they really belong."

Ben swallowed the bout of nausea and he knew Mike was doing the same thing. No, he couldn't go back to Hell. Not now, when he had been protecting a Winchester from others of his kind.

"No," Angela said and Ben looked at her, observing that she was no longer looking guilty and was actually calmer and stronger willed than she had been a few seconds ago.

"Excuse me?"

"They're my friends," she repeated and raised her hand to stop Dean from interrupting her. "They've been going on hunts with me since Sam left me here. Yes, he left me."

Dean's eyes widened and though Ben knew he deserved to feel like the biggest bastard in the world, he could not help but pity the man who had just went through hell and back literally.

"They've protected me more than Sam has and I am not going to allow you to destroy them. If I have to knee you again, I will."

"Angela, you need to understand, –"

"No, _you_ need to understand," she insisted. "Ben and Mike stay unharmed."

She grabbed the knife Paul and easily cut through the binds that tied him to the chair as the older hunters watched on when she did the same to Mike. Dean glared at him, ready to attack and defend himself and his loved ones if he needed to. When she was done, Angela stood in between the both of them and Ben could not help but think she was incredibly sexy when she was defensive.

"Now, what?"

Ben cleared his throat, and all attention diverted to him. Angela raised her eyebrows at him.

"You might want to start saving Sam."

* * *

"So, you're telling me my brother has been with Ruby all this while?" Angela asked for the third time that day and she felt like smacking Mike when he rolled his eyes and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Which part of '_we just found out_' don't you understand?" came his sarcastic reply. Angela smacked him on the head and grinned when Ben just shrugged.

Dean watched his sister interact with the two demons from the front seat and he couldn't help but feel jealous at the attention she was giving them. Yes, she had been thrilled when he had met and yes, she had shed tears of joy. However, ever since he had threatened to send them back to Hell, she'd been very protective of the two teenagers. She was almost protective of them as she was of him and Sam.

Speaking of Sam, Dean was going to kick his ass when he got his hands on him. How dare he leave their baby sister to fend for herself? He must have done something to bring him back. He must have made a deal. He gripped the steering wheel tighter at that thought. When was this cycle going to end if Sam had made that deal?

Angela giggled at something one of the demons had said and Dean pushed on the pedal.

"You trying to kill us, boy?" Bobby grunted as he gripped the handle at the passenger seat and Dean released his foot slightly. "I've seen her interact with those two and believe me when I say she's not in trouble, Dean."

"Not in trouble?" Dean asked softly, sarcasm laced in his voice. "She's best friends with two fucking demons, Bobby!"

"We're not fucking her," the annoying one said and Dean flipped him the finger. "Trust me, we tried."

"_You_ tried," the other one corrected him.

"Details," the annoying one waved his hand and Dean felt his face getting hot. Angela smacked the demon on the head again. "Look at her. Always waiting for a reason to touch me."

Dean slammed the breaks hard and everyone but him jerked forward. He pointed at the annoying demon. "You. Get out."

Angela snorted as he gaped at Dean. "What?"

"You're a demon. Zap there or something before I exorcise you for talking about my sister like that," Dean growled. When the demon did not move, he pointed the Colt at him. He watched in satisfaction as Angela gasped, Bobby rolled his eyes and fear clouded both the teenage demons' faces. "Out. Now."

"Mike, just get out and zap there," Angela advised and Mike got out of the car.

"Why does Ben get to stay?" he whined.

Dean drove off without answering.

Ben leaned towards Angela and whispered, "You know, your brother's kinda cool."

"Because he kicked Mike out?"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

"What? No. No, he's my brother."

Angela chuckled at the assumption the woman was making, knowing how much Dean and Sam hated that people always assumed that they were a gay couple. She folded her arms across her chest, unconsciously leaning towards Ben as she watched her brothers interact. A soft smile made its way onto her face before Sam looked at her. She gulped and turned away from him, away from his silent plea to forgive her for leaving all those months ago.

"Look, I should probably go."

Angela smiled friendlily at the woman and nodded, the men in the room appreciating the view of the woman walking around to collect her things. Angela mentally rolled her eyes and huffed. _Men_.

"So, tell me, what did it cost?" Dean asked when they had all settled in. Angela made herself comfortable beside Bobby after Ben and Mike had zapped themselves out of the motel, claiming that they would not be sticking around for more Winchester drama. Angela had rolled her eyes at that.

"The girl? I don't pay, Dean."

"Cut the crap, Sammy, this isn't funny," Angela snapped and all three men looked at her. She narrowed her eyes at Sam and felt a sense of satisfaction when he gulped and looked even guiltier than before.

Good, she thought. He deserved it.

"What was it this time? Was it just your soul or something worse?" she asked, her voice dangerously quieter.

"You think I made a deal?" Sam's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"That's exactly what we think," Bobby grunted.

Sam turned away from them, "Well, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me," Dean sternly said in that voice no one had ever been able to lie to. Even when they were younger, neither Sam nor Angela was able to look at him and tell him anything other than the truth without faltering. It was one of the powers Dean possessed for being the older brother.

"I'm not lying."

"So what now? I'm off the hook and you're on. Is that it?" Dean taunted and Angela could tell from the way Sam was restraining himself that her second brother was getting annoyed fast. "You're some demon's bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam got to his feet and so did Angela, he because Dean had finally hit a nerve and she in case she needed to get in between them.

"I wish I had done it alright?" Sam admitted and Dean grabbed him by his shirt. Angela stood beside them, knowing that she could not interfere, but getting ready to do so anyway. She'd just got back both her brothers. She wasn't going to lose them again.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now, tell the truth!"

"I tried everything, that's the truth. I tried opening the devil's gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, alright? You were rotting in hell for months. For months and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, alright?" Angela's heart broke at the pain lacing Sam's voice. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize. I believe you."

Angela felt Bobby stepping forward to stand beside her. "Well, don't get me wrong. I am glad that Sam's soul remains intact but that does raise a sticky question."

Angela nodded, her heart racing as fear coursed through her body. "If Sam didn't pull Dean out, then what did?"

* * *

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?" Dean asked, exasperated and Bobby shrugged. Bobby was about to say something when something wet splashed Dean all over his face, and he glared at his younger sister. Bobby and Sam chuckled while she grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you didn't flinch."

Dean was about to say something when Ben appeared back in the room with Mike before both of them stumbled to the floor, bleeding. Angela gasped and rushed towards them.

"What happened?"

"Ben's an idiot, that's what happened," Mike grunted and reluctantly accepted Sam's offered hand. The two demons were led to the couched and Angela winced at the sight of their cuts and bruises.

Ben pressed into one of Mike's wounds and the other teenager howled. They glared at each other before Ben turned to face Dean.

"We went to look for information on your return and we couldn't find anything," he reported and flinched when Angela applied some medication cream onto his cuts. "Rumours are going round about how you got out, though. And the most common one is that you were pulled out by an angel."

Silence engulfed the room at Ben's announcement and Angela immediately checked him for concussions, ignoring his protests of demons not being able to feel those. Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows at him while Bobby continued looking at him menacingly.

"Angels?"

"What? You don't believe in angels?" Mike mocked and Angela purposely slapped the plaster on his arm. He glared at her when she smiled sweetly at them and continued addressing her brothers. "If there are demons, then there are angels. It only makes sense."

Angela snorted. "Since when has our world ever made sense?"

"What does that have to do with you two zapping in here like Cole Turner?"

Angela raised her eyebrows at Sam, grinning at him mockingly. "Seriously? A Charmed allusion?"

Sam turned red. "Shut up. You know about it."

"Of course I do," Angela rolled her eyes. "It's a show about three female witches kicking ass. Which _girl_ won't like it?"

"Shut up," Sam repeated when Dean smirked at him.

"Okay, attention back to the two adorable wounded demons here please," Mike barked and Ben smacked him. Mike narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Considering you're the reason my face looks like a dartboard without darts, you have no right to be inflicting more pain on me."

"Mike, –"

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so why is Mike so mad at Ben? Find out in the next chapter when the Angela finds out more about Ben and Mike, and whether or not she is ready to confront Sam. Also, the Winchesters and Bobby meet Pamela and Angela will be faced with a difficult decision she does not want to make. **

**Hint: It involved the Cullens. **

**P.S. Remember to review and let me know what you think about this story so far. Thanks :) **


End file.
